Burn With You
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Post 3x18 "Let me do this, let me love you, let me choose you," he whispered as he kissed her.


**Burn With You**

**A Scandal Fanfiction**

**Shot 1 of ?**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: I just recently discovered Scandal and I should've known I'd love it. The West Wing is one of my favorite shows so it makes sense that I love this one and the love story between Olivia and Fitz. Anyways this takes place at the end of season 3 and the title comes from Lea Michele's song Burn With You.**

_We are broken_

_We can't fix it _

_There's no cure for our condition_

_Desperate eyes are staring at me _

_Should be hopeless but we're happy _

_It's not perfect here between us _

_Even angels have their demons _

_Trapped inside this twisted circle _

_It ain't right but it's eternal _

_There's a white light _

_And it's calling me _

_And it's promising ecstasy _

_But I don't wanna go to heaven _

_If you're going to hell _

_I will burn with you _

_I will burn with you _

_We're not healthy _

_Barely breathing _

_But this pain keeps my heart beating _

_We are lost when we're together _

_But I'll follow you forever_

The phone kept ringing. It didn't go to voicemail. It just kept ringing. He knew she wouldn't answer but he had to try. His son was dead and he needed her. He needed to hear her voice and he needed her to comfort him. Plain and simple he just needed her.

He slammed down the burner phone and emptied the contents of his stomach into the trashcan. Scotch on an empty stomach was never a good idea; he knew this from the ten months of solitude after Defiance. The funeral was in two days. He hadn't left the oval since returning from the hospital.

It was the one place he felt closer to her. "Sir Ms. Pope is leaving. She's at Bolling Airfield. We've stalled the plane," Tom said and his eyes went wide. He grabbed his jacket walking out of the office for the first time in days on his way to the car Tom handed him a file to read.

The car ride was silent. He was grateful to Tom. He would always be grateful to the man for being loyal to his relationship with Olivia. His heart almost stopped beating. He had no idea what he was going to say. He wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him. He didn't blame her for Jerry's death. He couldn't blame her. He'd never blame her.

He read and reread the information. He couldn't believe it, well actually he could. He had been so caught up in winning a free and fair election that he hadn't thought about that night in weeks. He'd wanted to though, god he'd wanted to. He'd never wanted to leave Vermont. He'd never wanted to leave her. Knowing what he knew now, he'd never leave her.

His heartbeat quickened as he walked up to the plane. He saw Jake Ballard standing outside by the steps. He kept his focus and walked inside the plane and his heart skipped a beat. "Hi," he whispered and she turned to face him.

"Hi."

"I know what you're thinking," he said walking up behind her and pulling her close to him his arms wrapping around her waist. "I don't blame you. I could never blame you. It wasn't your fault," he whispered and she relaxed into his arms.

"I have to leave. I have to fix myself. I can't cloud your judgment. I can't do this not right now," she said turning to face him. "I love you, I do but I have to come to terms with this. I have to leave," she said her voice growing stronger.

"Please don't leave quite yet. Please don't leave me; I need you so much. I love you. You're more important to me than being president. I will resign. The divorce papers are ready to be signed. Please don't leave me," he begged dropping to his knees.

He wrapped his arms around her stomach pressing kisses to it. "I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you both," he murmured kissing her stomach in different places.

"How did you?" She asked and she smirked; of course Tom had figured it out.

"I can't let you leave. Not like this. Not without me," he said and she dropped to her knees.

"You can't just resign. You just won your second term, on your terms. Freely and fairly. You got what you wanted. Then you lost your son because you know me, you lost your son and I can't forgive myself for that." She said. "I have to fix myself and I can't risk being seen. I can't risk someone seeing my stomach and tying this to you. I have to leave and you have to stay. You have to please, for me an for us, please stay." She begged.

He pulled her close and kissed him her arms wrapping around his neck. They moved to where his back hit the seat. She moaned at the contact of his hands running up and down her sides. Eventually broke apart for air and he smiled resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm resigning. I'm not letting you do this alone. Andrew can have the oval; he can have the presidency. He can have everything. I don't care about it anymore. All I've ever wanted was you. All I care about it you. I exist for you. I choose you. I love you. I can't be without you. So let me resign, let me divorce Mellie and let us be together. Let us be happy. We can move into the house and we can be a family. We can make jam and live our dream, please Livy let me do this for us." He pleaded with her.

"No Fitz you can't just resign," she said and she curled herself into his side and he wrapped an arm around her. "If you insist on doing this you have to have a plan," she added.

"Fine then, I'll wait a couple months and fake a heart attack and decide to resign. I'll tell the people that after surviving a shooting and then losing my son my heart just couldn't take the stress of the job anymore and then I'll come to you and I'll be there by the time he or she is born," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"And then that happens?"

"Then we get married have another baby or two and we live our dream in the dream I had built for us. That's exactly what happens. I can't sleep without you. I don't exist without you. I can't live without you anymore. Not after everything that's happened. When I woke up in that hospital all I wanted was you. I could hear your voice when I was unconscious. I came back for you Livy. I'm choosing you again. I will always choose you," he said and he kissed her again, this time his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth, which she granted.

He deepened the kiss as she straddled him grinding down on his pelvis. "You're not going to listen to me are you?" She asked as he ran his hands up under her shirt unclasping her bra. He withdrew his hands and lifted her shirt up and over her head as his lips traveled down her neck sucking on her pleasure point right on her collar bone then down the valley of her breasts sucking on each nipple gently biting each one before moving to lie her down on her back and kissing down her stomach to the waist band of her pants.

Her fingers unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants sliding them down along with his boxers while his hands tugged her pants and panties down in one swoop inserting a finger inside her folds causing her to arch her back, moaning his name.

"Let me do this. Let me love you, let me choose you," he groaned as she unbuttoned his shirt sliding it off of her shoulders gently biting his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please," he whispered in her ear as he entered her.

He clasped their hands together above her head as he entered her in slow languid movements. She moaned his name ever so slightly as he set in his rhythm. It was slow and it was passionate, like they had all the time in the world.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." She groaned as he pulled out and slammed back into her as he kissed her. "Don't stop, don't ever stop." She moaned into his ear as she felt her walls clamping down on him. "For the record, I choose you too," she said as her eyes rolled back into her head as her orgasm ripped through her. Moment's later Fitz's orgasm took him over as he called out her name.

They laid there a few moments coming down from their high as Fitz collapsed on top of her breathless, sweat dripping off of him just like always after they made love. "I love you so much," he said as he pulled out of her causing her to gasp at the feeling of emptiness as she always did when he pulled out of her.

They got dressed silently then she turned to face him. "I promise I won't take too long. I've asked you to wait before but this time it won't be for long. I promise. You know I can't break my promises to you," he said quietly in her ear before turning her to face him, pulling her flush against his body.

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can," he whispered.

They walked out of the plane hand in hand as he turned to get back into the car she kissed him before he got inside. She gave a small smile and a curt nod to Tom before they drove off. "I don't want you to say a word," she muttered as Jake followed her back onto the plane and taking a seat.

"Tell the pilot to drop me off at Burlington International in Vermont and then he to take Captain Ballard to our original destination," Olivia told the stewardess as she was passing by.

"Why Vermont?" He asked with a little bit of venom in his voice.

"It's not your business. I told you when you wanted to come that we were just platonic." She replied. "My relationship is none of your business," she finished.

"I don't want to see you get hurt Liv," he said and she smiled softly.

"I get that I do but I'm pregnant Jake. It's Fitz's and things are complicated with us right now. We have a plan and this time I'm not sticking around to watch it fall apart again or let Cyrus or Mellie convince me that he wants to be president. Every single time he tried to leave they convinced me to sabotage it, convinced me to hurt us and I'm giving myself a chance to be happy for once I'm thinking of myself and I'm also thinking of my unborn child, Fitz's child. I couldn't stay Jake and risk my child being tied to Fitz so I made the decision to leave. So your opinion doesn't matter because I do love him and I want to be happy with him." She finished and she wiped a few tears from her eyes as she buckled her seatbelt waiting for the plane to ascend to her dream.


End file.
